warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nav Coordinates/@comment-181.166.9.199-20141206131302
Sadly this went from a simple "This is unfair but I know nobody is gonna do anything about it." to a "Stop crying, grow up and accept the system as it is or stop playing." And the "If you don't like it then don't play" applies to the comment section as well. If you don't like it, don't read it. Besides, the point of it wasn't the fact that they make you play or pay. The point was that the Time Walls behind everything are starting to get increasingly big and this one seems to be the biggest so far. Say you have to work/study, to keep up relationships, to spend time with your family, go to the gym, go to social events, travel, have a normal life like everybody. Even if you don't do any of those things and just sit in front of the screen all day. You come home and want to play a very good game with a nice character. "Oh boy, a new character! I want to try it!" you say. The game tells you you have to play in order to have access to that character. "Alright," you say. "I will earn it, as it should be." Then you are presented with this huge Time Wall, with a span decided by both effort and luck. The game already had that, and it certainly didn't need it to be more severe. Stop fighting and be realistic. And I WILL be realistic here: They DO want to force you to buy it so they can get money since it's their Job. You wouldn't work for free or do all the things I mentioned if you didn't get anything in return now would you? Let it be self gratification or the good of others. All in all, Yes, you should either accept it and farm it accordingly, or buy it with your hard earned cash which will go to the hands of people that are also working hard to bring this kind of thing to you. But let's face it: The Time Wall Is Too Big. Step 1: Complete the questline. 5 or 6 med-hard infested missions including a Nightmare against a powerful Specter. Step 2: Wait for Infested Outbreaks to happen, hope that some nodes grant you the Nav Coords. Step 3: Do the mission 3 times. The time consumed by this will vary from really short to very long. How many people are doing it? And remember you can fail if you don't reach the 3 runs on time. Step 4: Repeat Step 3 two more times. You will need 3 Nav Coords for the key. Step 5: Build the key which will take 1 hour. Yay, you're close to getting one part! Step 6: Fight Mutalist Alad V. With 33% chances of getting the part you need. Of course the first time you do it, you won't need luck for any part in particular. Step 7: Repeat Steps 2 to 6. Now, that being if you SOLO it. Not everybody has the chance to have friends who also want Mesa and would help them get her by trading the Nav Coords. You do your own calculations for How Long that takes. See what the problem is? PD: Yeah, I know i'm just answering the trolls. But hey, we answer em for the same reason they troll us, right?